dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
10x Kamehameha
& or & }} The is an energy wave technique in the ''Dragon Ball'' franchise. It made its debut in "The Tuffle Gorilla Attacks!", the 36th episode of Dragon Ball GT, which premiered on February 12, 1997. The technique is a more powerful adaptation of the [[Super Kamehameha|Super Kamehameha]], which Goku uses in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Overview The 10x Kamehameha was first developed by Goku while battling a Baby-possessed Vegeta. Despite being at Super Saiyan 4, Goku begins to struggle after Super Baby Vegeta transforms into a Golden Great Ape. Midway into their fight, Goku rises into the air, unites the two energy spheres in his hands and unleashes it for the first time. Despite its astounding power, the attack does little damage to Baby. However, shortly after the delayed effect of the technique kicks in and the tyrant is paralyzed temporarily, sending him plummeting to the ground (this side-effect is completely absent from video game incarnations of the technique, which fundamentally make the 10x Kamehameha no different from a normal energy wave). Later during the fight, Great Ape Baby launches a Revenge Death Ball Final at Goku, who retaliates by absorbing its massive power and returning it in the form of a 10x Kamehameha, severely damaging the Tuffle parasite. Goku later uses the 10x Kamehameha to send Baby's spaceship hurdling into the Sun during his attempt to escape, killing the Tuffle parasite. The technique is next used by Goku against Super 17, who responds by merely absorbing the energy. In the Shadow Dragon Saga, Goku uses the 10x Kamehameha against the evil Shadow Dragons while searching for the Dragon Balls with his granddaughter Pan. Later during his battle with Syn Shenron, Goku, again in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation, launches a 10x Kamehameha head-on, which evidently has no effect on the Shadow Dragon. In the ensuing battle with Syn Shenron, who by now has absorbed the Dragon Balls and assumed his Omega Shenron transformation, Goku retaliates with a combination of the 10x Kamehameha and Dragon Fist techniques, which the Shadow Dragon survives by regenerating. Color disputes During its first use in the Baby Saga, the 10x Kamehameha is whitish-blue in appearance, much like the standard Kamehameha (an earlier technique which the 10x Kamehameha resembles in most respects), however, later uses see its appearance permanently altered so that it emits a crimson aura instead. Power Although the 10x Kamehameha is known as one of the most powerful versions of the Kamehameha Wave such as a Solar 'kamehameha, Final kamehameha ,Father and Son kamemeha and Family kamehameha but the damage of it in the Budokai Tenkaichi series suppose to be 10X times greater than a Super kamehameha. Trivia * Although the 10x Kamehameha is known as one of the most powerful versions of the Kamehameha Wave, and the crimson version is known as the "Full-Power" version of this particular Kamehameha, the crimson wave is never actually successful in damaging any of Goku's opponents during the later parts of Dragon Ball GT. Goku releases this oddly colored form of his signature move multiple times, but whenever it is colored this way, either he is holding back too much for it to do much, he misses, or the enemy is hit head-on and can just take it without feeling any damage being done. * A common misconception is that the Japanese name for the attack is "Jūbei Kamehameha". However, the Kanji for "times" 倍, as in "10 times", is actually pronounced "bai". The confusion arises due to Goku's way of speaking. Due to his unique dialect and accent (his idiolect), in Japanese, it gets heard as "bei". Goku's way of speaking is to show he is uneducated, or "hick-ish". In this idiolect of Goku's, vowels are switched constantly. This is seen when Goku says "ora" instead of "ore" or "omei/omee" instead of "omae". And so, likewise, "Jūbai" becomes "Jūbei" when said by Goku. * Throughout the Dragon Ball series, it has been canonically stated that a Saiyan's power level is multiplied times ten when transformed into a Great Ape. Since the Super Saiyan 4 state is by technicality a condensed version of the Golden Great Ape form, it is possible that this fact is what gave birth to the 10x Kamehameha. de:10x Kame-Hame-Ha Category:Techniques